deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MP999/Stepping to the side
Some of you may have noticed I've been on the wiki less and less; unfortunately, my personal life has gotten very frantic, and it takes priority. Among one of many things is a major computer error, which inhibits me from doing any major research or writing for battles, and I can't get that fixed for at least another month. So, I'm stepping to the side, though not leaving permanently, at least I don't plan to. I still love Death Battle and writing these things, and I'll still read battles or add to character pages in small amounts. And I may come back to write battles in the future. For now, all my incomplete battles are up for adoption. I'm incapable of adding the appropriate categories via mobile, so if someone could do that for me, that'd be cool. The same goes for OMM and DBX. Here's who I thought would win based solely on preliminary research: Opinions *King: Hippo lacked power and had a bad fighting style compared to the others, and Duck lacked experience; Terry clearly considers Tizoc a more notable fighter. Between the two luchadors, King had better strength feats, much more practical moves, a weight advantage, and experience against dirty fighters *Zangief: height and size meant Drago would need to get in close to do damage, which you can't do against a wrestler. Drago's strongest punches break concrete, which Zangief can do by flexing. And Drago lost to a guy who trained in the woods a few weeks; Zangief does outdoor training for his whole career. *Brook: Spinal has his shield, but you can attack around a shield, especially if you can walk at supersonic speeds. Plus, Brook can put himself back together if dismembered, and has a very tricky arsenal. *Bradley: Close bet, but his feats go beyond Slade's, especially the rocket slicing and explosion escape. And he mowed through greed's superior healing factor. *Buyon: Don't think a rancor can harm that blob monster unless it has ice attacks. *King: Superior attacks, and Muay Thai advantage over boxing. *Captain Cold: Subby can freeze good, but Cold can better, on a much larger scale, and can counter magma-like heat or superman's vision by going below absolute zero. The cold field would also nullify Sub's marital arts advantage. *James Bond: superior gadgets, better marksman, and Archer's tendency to monologue a lot. Archer can take bullets, but has no counter to the shark gun. *Cherno: Size and weaponry advantage, could also possibly take a nuke. *Hawkman: Strength, speed, flight, and magical metal take wolverine down, especially since Logan is vulnerable to repeated concussive damage. His healing would only delay the inevitable. *Bilbo: Willow's new to magic, and can't stand up to a stab from an invisible, slightly insane ring-bearer. Bilbo did prove to be stealthy. *Aragorn: Superior feats on all sources of media. Leonida relies heavily on teamwork and terrain to get the job done, and does not have this luxury mano a mano. *Shiryu: Saint Seiya seems hella OP. WW may be able to detect and strike him during his split second of vulnerability, but I'm betting on his magic indescribable armour beating out indestructible bracelets. *Shuma: Better feats, had to be driven off by a sorcerer supreme instead of two kids and grunkle. *No idea: haven't a clue as to strength of Touhou and Darkstalkers. Consensus says Aensland. *No idea: Link and Kratos seem very evenly matched in every regard. If I come back, I can pick up any still incomplete battles, or make new ideas, but for now, I beat wipe the slate clean. And a heads up, it's difficult for me to leave comments on mobile. Not impossible, just difficult. So don't expect many timely replies. Category:Blog posts